fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Saera Lavender
Saera Lavender '''(ラベンダーサエラ) is a Mage-in-Training who utilizes Earth Magic. She is not a part of an official guild, though she longs to become a member of a powerful guild. She lives, and trains, in Bellum. Saera is the daughter of the "Stone Golem", Gref Lavender. Appearance Saera is a young and petite girl. She is slim, yet athletic. Like her father, she had blonde hair, although her hair is considerably lighter than his. She usually wears her hair up in a ponytail, but sometimes she wears it down and loose. Also like her father, her eyes are brown, but again, her eyes are considerably lighter. However, people have remarked that she looks very much like her mother and nothing like her father, save for the similarity in hair and eye color. Her outfits are simple: she usually wears a tanktop and shorts, with boots. Saera accents her outfits with accessories such as necklaces and braclets. Unlike most girls, her ears are not pierced. Saera wears a pair of dogtags, given to her by her father, tied around her wrist. The characters for "Rock Hard" (岩のように固い) are on one tag and on the other, "I love you. - Dad." (愛しています -お父さん). Saera prizes these greatly, despite the troubled relationship with her father. Personality Saera is a fiery and brash young girl. She is described as a "loudmouth" by her guardian, Bolalaro, but he has also described her as "tough, kind, determined and intelligent". She doesn't like to be looked down upon because of her young age and strives to prove herself as a capable woman able to make her own decisions. She is very friendly and a bit of a social butterfly, able to talk to and make friends with almost anyone, a trait that Bolalaro says she got from her mother. Unlike her father, she is very active and sporty, unafraid of physical work and effort. Saera takes challenges and insults personally, as well as criticisms, and has a bad temper. She is a very goal-driven person, refusing to let anyone or any obstacles discourage her. Bolalaro has said that she reminds him of a young version of her father. Saera's relationship with her father Gref is a rough one. She was born when her parents were both very young. Unfortunately, due to the actions of her father, Saera's mother was killed shortly after she was born. She was left to be raised by a family friend, Bolalaro, and has come to view him as her father figure. She views her father as lazy, incompetent and a good-for-nothing. She is resentful for his leaving her behind, unaware of Gref's feelings and reason behind it. Because of this, Saera strives to be better than him in every way, hoping to become strong enough to fight her father and defeat him. While she doesn't show it, she is very broken up and distraught over the death of her mother, wishing she could've met her, not content with simply hearing stories about her. This is one of Saer'a primary driving forces; to live up to her mother's memory. In addition to this, while she has had a father figure raise her, she is hurt due to her biological father's absence in her life. History (Coming soon). Magic and Abilities [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Earth_Magic '''Earth Magic]: Trivia *Saera's theme song is The Dirt Whispered, by Rise Against. *Saera's name is the name Sarah, with a fantasy bent. *Ironically, purple and lavender are Saera's least favorite colors. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Mages Category:Earth mages Category:Earth Magic User Category:Caster-Mage